New Recruit
by hyuuga91
Summary: Jiraiya is recruiting new student for his famous book and it was a very lucky day for Shikamaru


Just one of the awesome RP that I really like. :3

"Jiraiya Sensei"Shikamaru greeted the moment he turn got out from the convenient store.

"Shikamaru!" the white haired man said, running up to Shikamaru and wrapping his arm around the lazy nin's shoulder. "Say, where's that cute blonde of yours that you know? What's her name again…?"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, looking at Jiraiya's arm on his shoulder, "That blonde of mine will not be the topic of ours, sensei."he replied almost reluctantly, "and her name is Ino"

"Oh right. Ino. Boy does she have some big - " He looked over at Shikamaru, swallowing a bit as he saw his blank expression before changing the subject. "So… uh… what are you kids up to these days?"

Shikamaru quirked his eyebrow, "Yeah, she has that big, you-know-what."he paused, realizing what he's saying, "Now leave it at that".

The shadow ninja bit his tongue for letting himself carried away with Jiraiya. He took a short deep breath before adding, "We have just got back from missions three days ago, nothing much happened after that. How about yourself sensei?"

"Oh, the usual. You know, working on another book. I've been doing a lot of 'research' as of late. Saaay, Shikamaru. You wanna do some research with me?" He said, giving Shikamaru a pervy smile while he held up a blank piece of paper and a pencil.

Shikamaru snorts to Jiraiya's offer, "You mean the Icha Icha?" he curled his lips thoughtfully, "If it's educational, then I'm all for it." The same pervert smile on Jiraiya's almost broke on his face but he stopped it by clearing his throat. "Why haven't you bring Kakashi-sensei along with your research? He's a big fan of yours."

"Of course my ICHA ICHA books are educational!" He said, as he heard Shikamaru's words. "Weeeell, I'm a teacher. I like teaching new students new things. I have already taught Kakashi. Time for me to take in a new pupil!"

Shikamaru's mood were enlighten a bit, then he remember the conversation he heard from Ino and Sakura, about how much they dislike this pervy sage. He swallowed bitterly, imagining how would Ino respond if he allied with Jiraiya, and worse, making books with him. "Well, I-I'm not really sure now, sensei. My situations are not helping" he rubs the back of his neck, grining sheepishly.

"Aww come on Shikamaru! Look, I promise. None of your friends will eeeever know you are helping me. I promise. Come on, would I lie to you?" He said, looking at Shikamaru with a regular smile.

Shikamaru glance at Jiraiya smiling face for a few moments, thinking to himself,_'why in the world do I get to meet this man today?'_ He scratch his cheek, "Well, then… How do I help you? It's not like I have wide experience like those stuff in your books."

"Don't worry. I just need a favor. You see that women's bathroom over there? Just sneak a peek for a quiiiick second, and let me know how many girls there are, okay? I have to document it for my book."

Shikamaru's mouth gapped upon hearing Jiraiya's word, "You seriously expect me to do that, NOW?" all the dizziness run over his head.

"Yeeeeeeeees! Just do it veeeeeeery quietly." Jiraiya said as he looked at Shikamaru with a pervy grin on his face.

Shikamaru shot the pervy sage with an incredulous look before he obediently walking towards the women's bathroom. "What a drag." he mumbled, slightly annoyed with Jiraiya's request. After he reached behind the bathroom, he look behind him, moving his mouth to Jiraiya, 'now what?'.

"Now take a peek inside, and let me know what you see!" Jiraiya said, getting his pencil and paper ready as he licked the tip of the pencil, placing it right next to the paper ready to write down notes. "Just eeeeeease on in there, Shikamaru. Nice and slow. And tell me what you see."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes before he climb up the box, his heart were throbbing like crazy as he slowly lift his face up the window. "Today I die" he muttered to himself as he look over the bathroom. To his amazement, his eyes found a familiar face, a _very_familiar face that almost made him jump out of his skin. Before he knows it, he was stumbling down from the crate. There are some women screaming in the bathroom, "Pervert!"

Jiraiya heard the *THUD* of Shikamaru falling down and the screams of women yelling, as he rushed over to the young ninja. "Shikamaru, what happened? What was it? What did you see?" He said, putting his piece of paper up, ready to write. "Who did you see in there? Tell me!"

Shikamaru rub his aching butts as he got up, his face cringed at Jiraiya's bombarding questions. "Before I say anything, I think it's best for us to get away from here."he shot a glare at the man, "FAR AWAY" he pressed his tone.

"Uh… why?" He said, as before he knew it, a swarm of women came out of the bath house carrying their shoes were charging at the two men. They were wrapped in nothing but a towel. Jiraiya was about to nosebleed and fall to the floor from that, but he realized - either get beaten by shoes, or escape? He decided to escape, and then nosebleed later. "Shikamaru, what did you dooooo!? I told you to be quiet!" He said, running off with Shikamaru as the group of women chased the two of them. "And I didn't even get to nosebleeeeeeed!"

"I knew it was a bad idea listening to you"Shikamaru said as they pump their feet faster, going around aimlessly in Konoha's streets. Both of them stop as they realize they're not being chased anymore. Shikamaru bend his body, as he breathe in and out heavily. "That Ino.." starting his due explaination, "I think she's like having a bad telepathic connection with me. I never thought seeing her looking at me."he throw his hand in agitation, "How the hell does she knows I'm there?" with both hands on his hips, he look at Jiraiya's tired face. "I manage to see some interesting view though" a smirk pasted on his lips.

Stopping and taking a breather with Shikamaru, he heard his words as he slowly regained his breath. "Ah… Don't worry Shikamaru. Women are like that sometimes. They just show up at the wrong time… when I'm trying to do my research!" He said, punching Shikamaru on the head. "Why did you run?!" He said with an angry face, as he heard Shikamaru respond. "Oh wait… you did? You actually saw something?!" He said, as he pulled out the piece of paper. "What did you see? Tell me? Was it heavenly?" He said, drooling.

Shikamaru quickly pressed his palm on his aching head where Jiraiya punched as if he was in the wrong for this. "What was that for?" the shadow ninja winced to the pain. "I was going to tell you what I saw, and this is what i get,"Shikamaru point to his head annoyingly.

"A real man stands up and takes charge! He faces an onslaught of half-naked women with pride, and he welcomes them with open arms and excited hands!(Inside of his head - You had no pride. You ran too.) He said with a pervy smile on his lips. "Now, Shikamaru. Tell me what it was that you saw. And be as descriptive as possible!"

"Yeah right.. Why don't you just stay and hugs each one of them just now, sensei?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes, getting a bit annoyed with constant pervy smile on the older man's face. "Well, I kinda look at this woman with medium length brunette hair, she has this.. uh.. big boobs, a big sized, " his hand were moving to help him describe what he saw, "I feel weird telling you this." pressing his lips tight.

"Uh huh! Uh huh! Keep on telling me!" He said as he began to jot down some notes and start to draw, trying to picture the woman in his head. As he drew, he was salivating at the mouth, drooling out from the side of his lip. "What else, Shikamaru? Don't feel weird. We are two men talking about boobs. Perfectly natural!"

"I dare not to guess the definition of 'natural' for you, sensei" Shikamaru scratch his head, thinking of how to escape from the pervert sensei, regretting the part where he agreed to help Jiraiya. _'as long as I'm near this man, I will die in no time'_ he thought. "I'm pretty sure the description of all naked women are the same. You see, their curvy waist, bouncy boobs and ass and that..uh.. that part" there's a pink tint appear on his cheek, _'damn, I should just run away'_

* * *

Well that's it. Hope you guys liked it though. xD


End file.
